Multi-phase bridge circuits may be used in a variety of power applications, such as motor drivers and multi-phase power converters. Multi-phase bridge circuits may include full bridge circuits (H-bridges), 3-phase bridge circuits, dual bridge circuits, as well as other circuits that include two or more half-bridge configurations of transistors. In many power applications (e.g., motor drivers and power converters), there may be limited room for the power electronics in the device. For power converters, power density is a major issue. Moreover, when multiple power field-effect transistors (FETs) are used to implement power electronics, on-board parasitics may present performance limitations. In addition, multiple discrete components may need to be obtained to design a multiphase bridge circuit, thereby increasing system cost. As the number of phases or the number of voltage outputs increase in a bridge circuit the problems may get significantly worse. Designing compact, high-current density multi-phase bridge circuits that have relatively low thermal power dissipation, that are not unduly burdened by on-board parasitics, and that have low components counts may present significant design challenges.